


A Diary of Feelings

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Shot, Diary/Journal, Doggy Style, Dress Up, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Inspired by Fanart, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A diary entry deserves some a different setting and we're talking about sex and feelings. (Mikhail/Carlos)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Diary of Feelings

The night is nice for a good evening..unless you have a diary...

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I had to wear the puppy ears and tail again for my punishment. Because I accidentally broke his vase._

_Anyway, there's something I got to tell you, diary. I'm hiding my feelings for him, it would be uncomfortable if I tell him that...I-I really love him. I love him so much._

_That's my true feeling to him..._

After writing that line, Carlos couldn't believe what he just wrote in his personal diary. He closed the book and set it down on the table. Now his face was red like a tomato. When he heard the doorknob, Carlos ran out of the room and put his diary in the bedroom before stepping in the bathroom and taking everything (except the ears and tail) off so he could take a shower. In the middle of that, he heard a knock.

"Carlos? Are you there?"

Confused, he step out the tub and opened it. He was surprised that Mikhail is here. That made Carlos blushed even more.

"Uh..umm...h-h-hi." He said, blushing.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" Carlos said, before grabbing the towel and ran to the bedroom, sitting on the bed. Then, suddenly, Mikhail came in and grabbed his diary. He open the book and turn it to today's entry.

"Uhm...that's nothing!"

He looked at the book for a while, before closing it. "Don't hide your feelings like that. Just have the courage to tell it to someone..." He whispered.

Carlos couldn't believe what he just heard. A bulge formed under his towel, getting the attention to his captain. Mikhail removed the towel from him and took him into his mouth in one take, apprehensive of the taste, but using his hand to stimulate the base, anyhow. He could feel Carlos begin to tense up, shaking. He started to bob up and down as he hummed a little, sending vibrations all across the young one's cock, making Carlos groan loudly in response.

After a short while, Mikhail pulled away from the cock. He laps at him, into him, slowly at first, and then he sucks gently. Then, he closes his eyes, slipping further and further inside, reaching for the cock in front of him with his left hand, jerking it ridiculously slow. After a few more seconds of sucking into the sealed cleft, Mikhail pulls away.

He then removed his belt and pulled his pants down to his knees. The captain grabbed the bottle of lubricant, open the cap, and squeeze it to his hands. He rubbed them and enter two fingers inside of Carlos. He swirled his fingers around him, searching for that spot inside him. Once he found that sacred spot, he would be all his. Mikhail smirked and pumped his fingers in and out of his solider, earning rhythmic moans and mewls from the Brazilian. When he pulled the fingers out, he crushed their lips together and forced his tongue into the soldier's mouth, earning moans and a shiver. While exploring his mouth, he expertly rubbed his left nipple with his thumb. He separated his lips from him but keeps stroking his tongue against his, coaxing the Brazilian's tongue from its hot cavern.

When they stopped, Mikhail said, "Turn around."

He did what his captain said and got on his knees. Then, without delay, Mikhail went forward into his anus. Without thinking, he started thrusting. Carlos was blushing and closed his left eye. "Mikhail..."

"Moan for your captain, puppy."

Moaning loudly, Carlos grabbed his own cock and pumped it. It felt great and wonderful. Suddenly, Carlos was almost close to orgasming, so he said, "Harder! Fuck me harder!"

"If you insist so!" The Russian said, before he went harder and faster even more. It was a matter of time before they reached their orgasm. Carlos came first, as he cried out his name while he bursting at the seams with his cum, thick streams of it slipping and pooling to the bed and his knees. Then Mikhail came last as he let out a groan.

It wasn't over yet.

Mikhail pulled out and spent long minutes gently drinking Carlos' dripping hole free of fluids, shocking the younger one. When he was finally finished, the captain sat on the bed, completely out of breath. When the moment has come, Carlos grabbed the lubricant and applied it to his cock before he entered inside of him.

"What are you-" He was about to said, but then decided not to and started masturbating himself (as he got hard again).

Mikhail tried his best to come first before Carlos did. He went faster, as he rubbed himself up and down. It was only three minutes before he finally came, as his cum landed at his chest. Carlos noticed this and pulled out so he lick him clean. After he finished, he put his captain on his knees before he resumed what he was doing, this time harder. Eventually, he got hard and start to masturbate himself again.

"I'm coming!"

"Pull out of me, solider." Mikhail told him.

Carlos pulled out and rubbed twice before coming at his ass. He felt five streams of cum landed on his ass. Since he didn't came, he let Carlos suck on his cock until he came.

It was finally over.

"Should we sleep now?"

"Yes."

They got on the bed and he pulled the covers around them.

"Thank you for all of this. I love you too." The captain give him a kiss before they fell asleep together.


End file.
